4th Day Edward and Alphonse: Breaking Walls
by cho-chan09
Summary: 4th late Day of my 12 'cests of Christmas! Here's a piece of a new idea that I thought went well with what I'm doing now. Ed and Al have developed quite the relationship. Hope the neighbors don't mind a bit of noise!


_**4**__**th**__** Day: Ed and Al Christmas Special**_

_**Breaking Walls**_

*A/N Um. So, uh... A bit late? I was tired and fell asleep writing and then woke up hella late and was like GAH!! But, everyone skips a day on their advent calendar and then goes back the next day anyway. Besides. I had to watch the movie this comes after. If you follow Fullmetal Alchemist, you'll know what I mean. Alright then, this is for all you freaks who love the dirty talk and OOC. Seriously, I was like whoa when I finished this and was totally freaking myself out that I did it. But I'll just let you read on and see for yourself. ^_^*

_It's been some five years since I've arrived here in Germany to be with my brother. Well, ok, not really. It was more like to take him back home with me, except things didn't quite work out that way. My name is Alphonse Elric. My brother, Edward, and I aren't from this world. You see, because of a string of disastrous events we've wound up having to live here and find out how to destroy the gate connecting our world and this one. I know you may be thinking why the heck would we want to do that, but it's simple really. We don't want a war._

_ Let me elaborate a little. Seven years ago, I died, but my brother brought me back using a power known as Alchemy. However, there is a law in Alchemy called Equivalent Exchange. So in order to bring me back, Ed had to sacrifice himself. However, instead of dying he was transported to another world. This one, to be exact. We were reunited again five years ago when this crazy woman sought the power in our world to use it in this world in a war. Long story short, my brother returned to our world in order to stop her and then I came back with him and her so that we could destroy the gate and never allow anything like it to happen again. _

_ Now, after all these years, the gate still hasn't been destroyed. We can't use Alchemy here, which is why that woman wanted it in the first place obviously, and so it's a really difficult task. However, we had to take a detour from that in order to correct a mistake we hadn't even known we'd made. Back in our world, there had been a scientist who had developed a bomb. A bomb of massively destructive power. This bomb had found its way into this world and we had to set out to find it and destroy it before it fell into the wrong hands. _

_ During this journey, all sorts of things happened. But the one thing that stood out from the rest was the relationship that I developed with my older brother. I'm not sure if I have always known I loved my brother in this way, but I have no doubt that I loved him, and still do. I think that when I was younger, I needed him in a different way than I do now. When I first came to this world with him was when I'd told him that I never wanted to leave his side. When I said that, I didn't realize that I meant it in such a way as more than your supportive little brother. I came to terms with that when we were in search of that bomb. And now, we've got an intimate brotherly love sort of relationship._

"Al, who are you talking to?" Alphonse turned around suddenly to find his brother standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips. Al blushed lightly and closed the notebook he'd been writing in. It was always embarrassing when Ed walked in on him when he was writing. Al had the tendency to say what he was writing out loud. "Brother! I thought you'd still be out shopping." The older Elric just shrugged and entered the hotel room. It was their current lodging as they returned from their long journey in search of the bomb. Now, their next task was awaiting completion: destroying the gate. However, the gate was not currently on Ed's mind.

The younger Elric looked up at his brother from his seat at the desk as he made his way toward him. Only when Ed had leaned down in front of him so that their faces were only a couple inches apart did he answer his brother's earlier question with, "I simply had to come back and have you." Al's face lit up like a bonfire. Ed couldn't help but chuckle at the intense blush. It never failed to amuse him how cute his brother could be. Cute, because he wasn't quite as innocent as he portrayed to be. And the no-so-innocent side was what he wanted right now.

Alphonse knew that look in Edward's eyes. So, despite his initial embarrassment, the younger closed the distance between and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Ed responded immediately, leaning into his younger brother. Al's hands came up to undo the band tying his brother's long golden hair. He ran his hands through it before tugging on it a bit. Ed growled and bit Al's lip which caused the younger to gasp. Ed used the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. He moaned at the unique taste of his brother. That had Alphonse pushing his brother to the floor and straddling him, their lips still attached. Al was sometimes a timid fighter, even though he is quite powerful, but ever since he'd found out his feelings towards his brother and they had had sex for the first time, Al discovered a new, very aggressive side to himself. And Edward loved it.

It didn't take long for their clothes to wind up on the floor. Mechanical ligaments covered by artificial skin hardly hindered their activities. Ed held Al against the wall, far too into it to go all the way to the bed in the other room. Al gasped and moaned loudly when Ed slid one hand under him to slide a finger into his entrance and used the other hand to steadily stroke his erection. His moans grew louder and more high-pitched as Ed inserted another finger. Ed smiled as he began to swirl around one of Al's nipples. Oh how he loved to tease his brother. Mostly because Al was one hell of a screamer. A very demanding screamer. That aggressive side of him knew what he wanted and didn't hesitate to voice it.

"D- damn it Ed! Fuck me already!" Oh yea, not to mention the language. It made Ed grin mirthfully every time, as well as oblige…usually. Today though, he wanted to be a little mean and continue his teasing. He took his own erection and ground it against Al's as he continued to only use his two fingers inside. His tongue swirled torturously around his nipples, never staying on one too long. Al was nearly crying in frustration, but was half-moaning/half-yelling his brother's name. "Oh shit, brother! Brother, damn it, stop all this teasing and put your dick up my ass!" That was all the coaxing Ed needed.

Ed removed his teasing fingers and held onto Al's hips while he used the pre-cum from both of their weeping cocks to coat his with. Then he placed that hand on Al's other hip and lifted him so that he could unceremoniously shove his hard prick into the tightness of his brother. And cause Al to scream bloody murder. It hurt for about a second before pure hot pleasure seared through. "Fucking move already brother! I want you to break this shitty wall with how hard you fuck me." Ed looked into his brother's bright eyes full of passion and love. Even in this state Al's eyes remained truthful and pure. And Ed just couldn't refuse them.

He took a firm grip on those slim hips and rammed his cock deep into that hot, tight hole which led to Al uttering a high-pitched moan. He continued his hard, deep thrusting, Al not letting up at all. Just as the younger Elric wanted, the very room seemed to be shaking at the intensity of their love-making. They couldn't hear the knocking coming from below them as the residents in the hotel room below hit the ceiling with a broom. Al's screaming moans were just too loud as they echoed around the room. "Fuck me harder, Ed, faster! I swear if you don't break the damn wall, no sex for a week!" The threat was taken to heart as the hard thrust became rigorously harsher. He slammed into his little brother's prostate so hard that Al gave such a high scream, the window cracked.

Al's back was hurting from it being hit against the wall, but the pain of it just added to the pleasure of his brother ramming his hard cock into him. But he could feel when it began to creak and cave in. It was also about the time he was feeling ready to blow. "Brother, I'm gonna come! You'd better fuck faster, damn it!" Ed barked a laugh between his grunts of effort and pleasure. Screwing his brother was more of a workout than fighting. The wall finally crumbled just as Al screamed out his brother's name and came all over their chests and stomachs. They hit the floor hard, the impact causing Al's already tight entrance to constrict around Ed's cock and empty him of his seed.

The lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. It was a good thing no one was in the room next to them or they'd have even more explaining to do than they already did. Well, maybe if they were anyone but Edward and Alphonse Elric. After about five minutes of coming down from such an intense high, the brother's kissed for a bit before getting up to clean themselves, get dressed, gather their things and head out of the window. Once again they found themselves on the run and out on another adventure.

*Feel like there's something missing? Good! I found this is a great way to promo new creations. I decided to elaborate and expand this into a full-fledged story. It will have a prequel about the bomb as well. So look forward to that beginning some time in January. It's also a sort of apology for being so late. Review please! And day 5 will be out in a couple hours. ^_^*


End file.
